Love story
by Aimee Coleman
Summary: Eight people, four couples, a small town in Alabama, and one big love story. Will Cameron tell Bella how he feels? What'll happen to Emma and Jake? How are Maddie and craig? What's going to happen to Katie and Jackson? Read to find out! Plz review! T & M
1. Chapter 1

_**A love story**_

_**Chapter one **_

_**Introduction**_

_**As someone utterly involved, I try to tell people what happens when you love, when you don't love, when you wait too long, or don't wait at all. This story is about eight people, four couples, four relationships. See how each of these people walk and talk and speak in this small town in Alabama? I've seen many a bad and good love story, I've seen all kinds of love stories. I've seen Romeo and Juliet, how Juliet did break Paris's heart. **_

_**I have seen how Guinevere break Lancelot's heart cruelly for her own love, and I've seen Arthur give up many a beautiful girl and then find his true love, only to have her snatched away by Lancelot, and despite what you think, Guinevere hated him. Arthur was actually the one to rescure his queen from the pyre, only then to have her kidnapped. **_

_**But who am I? yes, I'm cupid, one of many actually. And I'm sent to the hard cases, those like Gwenevere's and Juliet's. Sent to discreetly give advice and to happily make sure everyone is where their supposed to be, in their true love's arms forever and always. **_

_**Yes, I've seen more tragedy than most historians, for love is the power and rightousness, love is not about finding the perfect person, but seeing an imperfect person, perfectly. The greatest challenge in life os to find someone who knows all your flaws, differnaces, mistakes, and yet still see the best in you. **_

_**This is the best entwined love story for the ages. This is the story of Arabella and her Cameron, Katie and Jackson. Then Maddie and Craig, and last but never least, Emmalyn and Jacob. Theirs os the story I never tell, but I always show to those who have or have not learned to love, those who may have waited to long, and those who jump in head first.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Arabella, but let's call her Bella because that's her nickname, sat on the edge of the porch, then moved to the front yard tree where her child hood swing swayed in the warm breeze, where was Cameron? He came to the ranch everyday after school, well after he did homework. Bella lived at the ranch, her dad, Mike, drove her to school everyday on the way to his tack and feed store. Bella's mind turned to yesterday, she had raced Cameron on the horses around the ranch until Mike came home. They were supposed to race again with different horses today. Cameron was always there when she began to head out on the porch. But what was different today?

School was normal, they hung out at lunch and break with their crowd of friends, and then went to play basketball, like always. Had she taken longer with her homework? She couldn't have. She walked through her routine, which, to the best of her ability, followed exactly as Mike told her. She called him right as soon as she got out of school on her phone, then once she got to the house.

She made a peanut butter sandwich and some tea and went to do her homework on her little balcony outside her bedroom, so she could see and watch the secluded nature of the ranch. Had she taken longer than normal, did cameron come by and not see her? What was going-. She stopped short. Something was coming up the dirt driveway, brown hair, a mischievous smile, and then a wave.

Finally!

Bella slid off her swing and walked to Cameron, "Finally, what took you so long?"

"Easy, Bells, My mom had me do the dishes before I left."

"Oh," she said, then perked up, forgetting her hatred of Mrs. Jones, "Ready to race?"

"You know it, I'm going to win," he said with more confindence than I'd ever seen.

"No you won't," bella said and raced to the stable. She grabbed Angel's reins and saddled her.

Bella was already on the horse and impatient by the time Cameron had saddled his horse, he ended up using Clee, an orange horse who ahd a tendancy to get all the other horses riled up and jumpy, but he didn't know. He was up and on Clee in a matter of seconds and they walked, much to cameron's impatience, slowly to the lake, which acted as the starting line.

"From here to the house, once around, to the swing, and then straight back to the lake," Bella proposed.

"You got it," cameron said, impatience flooding through him.

They reigned in the horses, trying to keep them calm before a big run.

"On your mark," Bella began.

"Get set," cameron continued.

"Go!" they shouted at the same time.

Then they were off. They ran to the house, which was a good half-mile away, and Cameron gained some speed, but Bella reared from behind and snagged the place in front of him. She laughed and yelled a goodbye and the customary "eat my dust!" She happily slowed a little until she heard clee snort and come up a little from behind. Bella reared Angel and zig-zagged some to keep her spot in place. For a minute, she lagged to rest. Then started abck up. Then Cameron took first place and was to the swing first. He made the mistake of slowing because Bella came up from behind to snag first place and then by the swing, her pace making the wind send the swing flying, lest it be caught in the hell of the horses.

Cameron swpt up beside bella and the half mile back to lake became a whole mile from the tree. He urged Clee to go faster and that him whinnying for help. But the poor horse went faster and faster. And Angel became agitated. A few more feet to go to the finish lake and Angel whinnied in fear. Clee snorted violently and Cameron steered him out fo the way of Angel's path, stopping. Bella slowed, trying to calm Angel down, but nothing worked.

Bella sat straight in the saddle and bent over and whispered into Angel's ear calling Sweetheart and Baby and Good Girl. Angel didn't calm down, more violent noises radiated out of clee and Angel just wouldn't calm down. Finally, Clee made a noise I swear sounded like a threat, and Angel reared up and shook. Bell screamed and tried ot hold on, but Angel just wouldn't stop. Bella tugged on the reighns and regained her balance only to have Angel begin Galloping.

Angel began running around the lake, the house, the swing, anywhere where Clee wasn't. Bella could not do much more than will the horse in her mind to stop and quiet down, but the horse was no telepathic genuis and neither was she. She took a few deep breaths and did the only thing that crossed her mind to let Angel do; run her fear out.

Every few second, Bella tugged on the reighns, sure she was cutting in to poor Angel's mouth. Each time she tugged, Angel went faster. She balnced and kept her back bent and let Angel run. Soon, Angel got violent. She shook and ran about the lake, splashing in the beach and going a little deeper each time until she found that the solid gorund was more appealing. It felt weird to bella, to keep feeling Angel's muscles constantly moving. After that thought, Angel's last attempt to ward off the unknown danger that was clee affected both her and Bella.

Angel tensed her muscles while still moving. She stopped for but a split second, and bella gained control, but only enough the steady herself in the saddle. She decided quickly to let Angel run out her fear, which took her around the ranch practially screaming until she yelled for Cameron. It was obvious he had no idea what to do than to offer advice.

"Run her out, Bella! Just let her run," he yelled while getting off Clee.

"Thanks, Cam, that helps a lot," Bella yelled back, but hen fearful she might have caused Angel more fear.

Then, angel began to walk, mezmorized, towards the lake, she went deeper, the sandy shore triling behind as she walked towards the middle. Bella knew some thing had to be done. She hitched up her legs and noticed that part of her jeans and her shoes were already wet, perfect, she thought. She ignored it and jumped off the horse. But Angel stayed there, and Bella had second thoughts.

Bella climbed back on Angel and tried to steer her out of the water.

She got far enough out that that the horse wasn't anywhere near the shore of the lake, but close to the old pasture. Bella figured if she could steer Angel there, and then dismount, then run back and call Mike. Easy, right?

Wrong.

She was able to get to the pasture until Angel screamed. Then Bella felt a sinkning feeling wash over her. She felt like she was dropping, with something heavy tied to her. And then, she was on the ground, dropped hard, her arm screaming in agony.


End file.
